Konec
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Dávka, část 5 - poslední) Ukončení série, které původně nebylo v plánu. Od posledních událostí a posledního setkání Johna a Sherlocka uběhly tři roky. Watson je samotářský doktor na klinice, Sherlock i přes záznam v rejstříku pomáhá policii. Náhodou na sebe ti dva narazí na ulici. Doslova.
1. Chapter 1

_Aby bylo jasné, tohle nebyl můj nápad, jo? Tahle série byla oficiálně ukončena čtvrtou (tou předchozí) částí, ale ne. Takový konec se (skoro) nikomu (90% těch, co vyjádřili svůj názor) nelíbil. Že prý to chce pokračovaní. Tak jo, řekli jste si o to, lidičky. Poslední tři kapitoly. A jestli se vám nebudou líbit (i když budou) pište mi to do komentů a pamatujte, že si za vše můžete sami. (Aby bylo jasné, dělám na vás dlouhý nos a vyplazuju jazyk.)_

* * *

Vstávání nikdy nepatřilo k Johnovým oblíbeným činnostem a dnešek není vyjímkou. Přesto se nějak vyhrabal z postele, umyl se a šel do práce. Původně měl v plánu i snídat, ale i kdyby měl náhodou čas, jako že ho neměl, tak neměl ani chuť cokoliv jíst.

Taxíky jako vždy nezastavovaly, když je potřeboval, a tak musel jít pěšky. Naštěstí klinika, kde pracuje, není moc daleko, takže je schopný tam dojít i o holi. Ačkoliv rozhodně ne včas. Ale to nebude poprvé. A jeho pacienti stejně nemají kam spěchat, stejně to jsou jen kašlající důchodci nebo děcka, co se chtějí ulít ze školy. Nic zajímavého.

Od konce války nic zajímavého.

Už tři roky plné nudy.

John byl tak zabraný do vlastních sebelítostivých myšlenek, že vrazil do jiného chodce.

„Sakra." zanadává John, kterého musel cizí muž chytit za ramena, aby nespadl. „Omlouvám se." řekne směrem k tmavému kabátu a modré šále a chce jít dál, ale muž ho stále drží za ramena.

„Dovolíte?" ohradí se John a pořádně se na chodce podívá. „Rád bych pokra-"

Slova Johnovi odumřou na rtech, když uvidí bledou tvář s výraznými lícními kostmi a chumlem zvlněných černých vlasů.

„S- Sherlocku?" dostane ze sebe doktor nevěřícně.

„Ahoj, Johne." řekne vysoký muž tiše a konečně pustí ramena svého společníka. Ovšem ani jeden se nemá k tomu, aby pokračoval ve své cestě. Jen na sebe hledí a mlčí.

„Vypadáš – dobře." promluví John nakonec. Dle jeho názoru vypadá Sherlock líp než dobře. Vypadá kurevsky úžasně.

„Já-" začne Sherlock váhavě, ale větu nedokončí. Místo toho zvolí jinou.

„Co tady děláš?"

Johnovi chvíli trvá, než mu dojde, jaká je odpověď na tenhle dotaz.

„Jdu do práce." řekne doktor a pevněji v ruce sevře svou hůl. „Vlastně už mám dost zpoždění, takže bych měl jít, ať o ni nepříjdu." dodá rozhodnějším tónem.

„Jistě." hlesne Sherlock a uhne pohledem i Johnovi z cesty.

Watson je pokývne hlavou a vyrazí dál, ale neujde ani dva tři kroky, když ho Sherlock zastaví voláním i rukou na paži.

„Johne, počkej!" vyhrkne Holmes a donutí svého bývalého přítele, aby se otočil.

John jen stojí a mlčky se na něj dívá.

„Já – chtěl bych se zeptat, jestli bys po práci nezašel – někam. Třeba na jídlo k Angelovi."

John se při zmínce jejich oblíbené restaurace krátce zamračí, ale jinak nic neříká. Nechává Sherlocka pokračovat.

„Já- Rád bych věděl, jak se máš a tak." zakončí Sherlock svou nejistou řeč.

„A to si nedokážeš vydedukovat?" zeptá se John skoro bez zájmu. Skoro.

„Tys nikdy nešel zdedukovat." zahučí Sherlock neochotně. „A já bych to raději slyšel od tebe. Přišel bys?" zeptá se Holmes a prosebně na Johna hledí.

Watson si jen povzdechne. Bůh ho pak může proklínat, jak chce, ale on nikdy nedokázal říct tomudle chlapovi ne.

„V sedm bych tam mohl být." odpoví nakonec a nejistě přešlápne z nohy na nohu.

„Vážně?" hlesne Sherlock překvapeně, jako by nevěřil tomu, že by John mohl souhlasit. „Tak dobrá. Já – budu tam."

„Dobře." přikývne John krátce hlavou. „Já už musím jít. Uvidíme se večer."

„Jo- Večer." hlesne Sherlock, ale to už se John otáčí a pokračuje v cestě.

Teď už jde do práce opravdu pozdě, ale nemůže se o to starat méně než v tuto chvíli.

Potkal Sherlocka. Doopravdy potkal Sherlocka. Neviděl ho, ani o něm neslyšel od toho fiaska v léčebně, kdy ho Sherlock doslova vykopl s tím, že se o Johna nezajímá, a že ho už nikdy nechce vidět. Už to jsou tři roky.

A teď na něj najednou doslova narazí na ulici a Sherlock ho zve na večeři. Navíc do jejich restaurace. Angelo byl vždycky jejich restaurace.

John si myslel, že je to nějaký Sherlockův trik, ale Holmes se na něj díval stejným způsobem jako tehdy, když byl poprvé na léčení drogové závislosti. Jako by nevěřil, že Johna doopravdy vidí, a že John rovnou neutíká pryč. Bože, jak se mu stýská po těch časech, jenže ty už jsou dávno pryč.

Ale třeba by mohli- Třeba by to mohli zkusit znovu. Třeba ještě mají naději to dát dohomady. Prosím, ať je to pravda a ne jen zbožné přání.

Příchod na kliniku Johnovi odvede myšlenky jinam. Čekárna je dávno plná a jeho kolegyně na směně Sarah Sawyerová není právě nadšená z toho, že přišel pozdě. Nezbývá, než odsunout Sherlocka stranou a začít pracovat.

Což se ovšem snadněji řekne, než udělá.

- - o - -

Směna Johnovi skončila v šest, takže má doktor ještě dost času na to, aby zašel nakoupit a domů. Naštěstí Tesco, byt i Angelo jsou od sebe jen zhruba dvě tři ulice.

John nemá peněz nazbyt, a tak mu nakupování nikdy netrvá dlouho. Prochází mezi regály a uvažuje nad rychle se blížící večeří se Sherlockem, když se z míst, kde je kasa, ozve křik a zvuk rozbité sklenice.

John na chvíli zaváhá, ale pak se jde podívat, co se děje.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tahle kapitola je v podstatě práce mojí sestry. Když si přečetla (nechala si přečíst, nepřečte můj pidiškrabopis) předchozí části, prohlásila, že by to mělo mít pokračování. Na můj dotaz "A co tam mám asi tak psát?" odpověděla "Nevím, třeba..." No, a její nápad je tahle kapitola. A na tomhle nápadu stojí celá tahle část._

* * *

Je skoro půl deváté, když Sherlock odchází od Angela. Necítí se ani moc vzteklý kvůli tomu, že John nepřišel, a že ani nedal vědět, že nepříjde. Konec konců, vzhledem k tomu, jak se k němu Sherlock před lety zachoval, by bylo s podivem, kdyby se ukázal.

Ne, Sherlock nebyl naštvaný. Sherlock se cítil prázdný, bez emocí. Bez života.

Celé tři roky toho blonďatého doktora nemohl dostat z hlavy. Celé tři roky litoval toho, co mu řekl a zvažoval, že by mu zavolal. Ale s ubíhajícím časem se Sherlock víc a víc bál zvednout telefon a vytočit Johnovo číslo. Co když už ho John nechce vidět? Co když už se posunul dál? Třeba má jiného přítele. A nebo ženu a děti. Do takového života bývalí feťáci nepatří. Netroufal si ani požádat Mycrofta, aby mu o Johnovi sehnal nějaké informace.

A pak do něj vrazí na ulici a to doslova. A pozval ho na večeři k Angelovi. Vzato kolem a kolem, kam jinam by spolu šli na večeři, když ne tam? Angelo je jejich restaurace, vždycky byl.

John se sice tvářil, jako by byl Sherlock zjevení, ale za touhle nejistotou byly emoce a bylo jich tolik. A John na něj nekřičel, ani před ním zhnuseně neutekl, takže třeba- Třeba není vše ztracené. Třeba by to mohli zkusit znovu. Třeba ještě mají naději to dát dohromady.

Jenže to bylo jen zbožné přání, protože John nepřišel, nejspíš souhlasil, jen aby se dostal od něj a zabránil scéně. Ale nepřišel. Nemá zájem.

Z myšlenek Sherlocka vytrhne blikání policejních světel. Před místním obchodem stojí hlouček zvědavců a dvě policejní auta. Celé to vypadá jako obyčejné přepadení, ale když si Sherlock všimne střibrovlasé hlavy DI Lestrada, stejně přejde blíž.

„Ale, Sherlocku." pozdraví ho detektiv. „Jdeš sem zbytečně. Žádná záhada, jen přepadení obchodu s jedním mrtvým hrdinou."

„Hrdinou?" zopakuje Sherlock hluše.

„Jo. Dva zloději, co drželi rukojmí. Jeden místní samotář jednoho z nich omráčil, než stačil popravit prodavačku a druhého skoro taky, ale dostal kulku. Podle svědků prej všem zachránil život, i když ten druhý zkusil utéct. No, daleko se nedostal." vypráví Lestrade. „Ten mrtvý prý byl samotář bez rodiny a bez přátel, co s nikým nemluví, pokud nemusí. Dělal na místní klinice. Kdo by to byl do něj řek, že udělá něco takového?"

Detektivovo povídání přeruší příchod mladého policisty, který v rukách s rukavicemi drží dost obnošenou a zakrvácenou hůl.

„Ehm, pane. Podle svědků je tohle hůl toho mrtvého, tak se chci zeptat-"

Svou větu už policista nikdy nedopoví.

„Ne." zachraplá Sherlock a vytrhne mu hůl z ruky.

To je přece- Tu měl u sebe ráno John. To je Johnova hůl. To nemůže být jeho hůl. Tohle je hůl mrtvého. Nemůže být Johnova.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne ruka na rameni. Vyděšený Sherlock odtrhne pohled od zakrvácené hole a podívá se na zmateného Lestrada.

„Sherlocku, co blázníš? Nemůžeš nám brát důkazy." řekne DI ustaraně.

„Kdo je ten mrtvý?" zeptá se zoufalý Sherlock a vůbec si nevšímá toho, jak směšně jeho hlas zní.

„Cože?" nechápe Lestrade.

„Jeho jméno!" zařve Sherlock, až se po nich lidi ohlédnou.

„Watson. Doktor John Watson."

Víc už Sherlock neslyší, protože se napůl v bezvědomí zhroutí k zemi. Nevnímá Lestrada, co na něj mluví a třese s ním. Nevnímá slzy, co mu tečou po tvářích. Nevnímá mediky, které musel někdo zavolat. Nevnímá nic krom oné jediné děsivé myšlenky, kterou má v hlavě.

John. Jeho John je...

Mrtvý.


	3. Chapter 3

Lestrade si rukou nejistě projíždí vlasy, když vytáčí druhé číslo ze Sherlockova telefoního seznamu. Má v telefonu vlastně jen tři čísla – Lestrada, jakéhosi Johna, který má vypnutý telefon a jakéhosi Mycrofta, kterému DI volá teď.

Konečně se ve sluchátku ozve hlas.

„Mycroft Holmes u telefonu."

Greg si jen oddechne a promluví.

„Dobrý den, u telefonu detektiv inspektor Lestrade. Smím se zeptat-"

„Mohu se nejprve zeptat já, kde jste vzal toto telefonní číslo?" zeptá se pan Holmes poněkud rozčíleně.

„Já- Prošel jsem telefon Sherlocka Holmese. Jeho první kontakt neodpovídá, proto volám vám, pane Holmesi." povídá detektiv nejistě.

„Jeho první kontakt?" zeptá se Mycroft zmateně.

„Jakýsi John, ale má vynutý telefon." odpoví Greg rychle. „Pane Holmesi, jste příbuzný Sherlocka Holmese?"

„Jsem jeho starší bratr. Co provedl, že není schopný zavolat sám? Nebo jenom nechce volat?" ptá se Mycroft trochu posměšně.

„On – nemůže volat." řekne Lestrade nejistě. „Pane Holmesi, mohl byste přijet do nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje a to co nejdříve?"

„Co se mu stalo?" zeptá se Holmes a poprvé jeho hlas zní ustaraně.

„Prosím, přijeďte. Tohle nemíním řešit po telefonu."

Na chvíli je v telefonu ticho.

„Budu tam za čtvrt hodiny." řekne Mycroft Holmes a zavěsí.

Greg si jen zhluboka povzdechne a vydá se ke vstupní hale nemocnice.

- - o - -

Muž s deštníkem, který vešel do nemocnice a rovnou si to zamířil k detektiv inspektorovi, měl se Sherlockem společnou výšku, inteligenci a aroganci.

„Detektive Lestrade, chci vědět, kde je můj bratr." řekne muž rozkazovačně.

„Pan Holmes?" zeptá se Lestrade nejistě.

„Ano, ale zdvořilosti nechme stranou." mávne muž netrpělivě rukou. „Kde je Sherlock?"

Lestrade si zhluboka povzdechne a kývne na Holmese, ať ho následuje. Cestou chodbami začne mluvit.

„Včera večer došlo v jednom obchodě k přepadení. Jeden muž tam zachránil životy rukojmím, ale sám zemřel. Sherlock šel kolem, když jsme už skoro balili, tak jsem mu řekl, co se stalo. Když jsem mu řekl jméno oběti, celý se složil. Jako nervový kolaps, tak jsme ho odvezli do nemocnice."

„Jenže mi nejdeme na žádné oddělení. Jdeme k márnici." řekne Holmes rozčíleně.

„Prosím, nechte mě domluvit." zarazí ho Greg prosebně, než pokračuje. „V noci jim Sherlock utekl z oddělení na patologii. Vyděsil doktorku, co tam pracuje a vyhrožoval ji, jestli ho zkusí vyhodit. Sherlock prý jen klečel u těla toho mrtvého z obchodu. Byl v nejnižším chlaďáku, tak to šlo. Podle té patoložky jen brečel a prosil toho druhého o odpuštění. Ta patoložka šla pro ochranku, aby Sherlocka odvedli, ale když se vrátili tak -" Gregovi se zadrhne hlas. Nejistě se podívá na Holmese, který s nehybným výrazem stojí vedle něj.

„Kdo byl ten mrtvý z obchodu?" zeptá se Holmes tiše.

„Nějaký John Watson." odpoví mu Lestrade.

„Doktor?" ptá se Mycroft dál.

Detektiv jen přikývne na souhlas.

„Ten muž byl jedním z nejlepších armádních chirurgů, jaké mohla britská armáda nabídnout. Byl to hrdina v mnoha ohledech, nebyl jen _nějaký_, detektive." řekne Mycroft Holmes chladně. „Zabil se kvůli němu Sherlock?" zeptá se o dost tišším hlasem.

„On- Ano." přikývne Greg na souhlas. „Bodl se do srdce jedním z nožů na pitvy." upřesní.

„Nic jiného bych od něj ani neočekával. Koneckonců John byl jeho srdce." řekne Mycroft trochu dojatě.

„Ale teď mě omluvte, detektive." vrátí se Holmesovi jeho vážnost a chlad. „Musím zařídit pohřeb."

„Ale- Nepůjdete se na něj podívat?" zeptá se Greg nevěřícně.

„Můj bratr nesnášel moji přítomnost, obzvláště když byl ve společnosti Johna Watsona. Nemíním ho provokovat ani teď. Sbohem, detektive."


End file.
